


Good Return for Labour

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Sharing Body Heat, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: When Spock asks why Kirk helps him with his hypothermia, Kirk realizes that something changes between them.





	Good Return for Labour

As Kirk stripped off his snow soaked coat with shaking fingers, he cursed the greedy idiots in the command who ordered him to this freezing hell hole. Even his ever proper first officer was barely hiding his trembling, despite Vulcan claim to superior biology.

"Strip off your wet clothes and get under the blanket. I don't want to wake up to a Vulcan popsicle tomorrow."  
Spock raised an eyebrow, probably wondering if Kirk was scheming something. "It is ... improper."

 _Hypothermia_ , Kirk thought. _No way Spock will slur his words otherwise._ "Body heat, genius. It is cold enough to freeze my balls off. I am not going to risk them for your skinny ass if you are worrying."

Finally, Spock put away his wet clothes and joined him. The blanket was barely enough for them, so their elbows and knees crashed painfully until they made do with Kirk hugging Spock from behind. It was uncomfortable for Kirk to press himself against Spock's cold skin, but he grudgingly put up with it.

When Spock no longer felt like a piece of ice, he caught Spock's hands in his to check them over. No signs of frostbite yet, so he pressed them against his armpits to keep them warm. Spock tried to withdraw them, but Kirk glared at him.

"Stop struggling, if you want to keep your fingers."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to teach you First aid 101?"

Spock turned his head toward Kirk. "Why do you... care?"

"I don't want to break in another first officer. Now shut up and let me help." Kirk pulled the blanket to cover Spock's head and neck. Better not risk his pointed ears.

To be honest, he didn’t know why he helped Spock either. He rose to his position because he always looked out for himself, but he already broke his rule more than once for Spock.

Perhaps because it was hard to find a first officer who found Kirk's survival aligned with his self interest. Perhaps because Spock played a mean game of chess.

Perhaps because Spock was the closest thing to a friend to him.

“Thank you,” Spock said in a soft voice when Kirk thought he was asleep.

Kirk yawned against Spock's neck and closed his eyes, while Spock relaxed against him.

Something new came up between them. Kirk was uncertain what it was, but he was determined to explore it for his advantage. At least this was how he told himself before sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> gen prompt: a new start


End file.
